Talk To The Characters
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: I know there's like a billion of these fics on here, so make that one billion and one! Eight characters are open to questions, dares, and anything else you want to send in. Ask questions, and enjoy! I accept all questions!
1. Hi

**Hiya, people. I love the Wicked interviews, so I decided to do one myself. I thought I'd have fun, hanging out with the characters this way. So enjoy this beginning chapter. Oh, and the way I portray myself in this is actually how I see myself. I also wear my favourite outfit.**

Eight different people were in a room, all of them sitting in an armchair each. The first person who was closest to the right was a brunette of about ten years old. She was wearing a blue dress and clutching a small dog on her lap. She was glancing enviously at the red shoes someone else was wearing. Furtherest away from her was a green-skinned woman dressed in black. On one side of her was what appeared to be a living scarecrow, and on the other side, a perky blonde woman in pink holding a thin silver wand. In the corner of the room there was an overly dressed ancient-looking woman, scowling fiercely. Next to her was an equally old man who looked nervous. Finally, there was a man made of tin sitting next to the young brunette. On the other side of him was an older brunette – the woman wearing the red shoes. She wore all black, apart from the shoes and her stockings, which were black and white striped.

Finally, a teenage girl walked into the room they were in. The girl had short dark blonde hair, almost brown, and grey-green eyes. She was small, with a heart-shaped face, and she wore dark jeans and a green T-shirt that said "Because I knew you, I have been changed FOR GOOD." She immediately squealed in a fangirly way and looked at each character.

She went to the young girl first. "Are you planning to cry because you don't know where you are?" she asked in an anxious tone. The girl shook her head.

"What about because I know your name is Dorothy and your house fell on Nessarose-" at this the girl gestured to the woman with the shoes- "And you thought you killed Elphaba?" Here the girl gestured to the green-skinned woman. The girl called Dorothy frowned in confusion, but she didn't cry and the girl gave a sigh of relief. She moved on to the man made of tin.

"Hmmm..." she scrutinized him, then smiled. She gave a Mexican wave and the man was human again, a short, shy-looking person. The girl gave another little squeal. "Awww, you're _sooo _cute, Boq!" she cried.

Boq was a little nervous of this girl. "Um...thanks?" he offered, but the girl had moved on to Nessarose.

"Hey!" she said, as a friend would. "Can I call you Nessa? You're awesome, girl!"

Nessarose gave a little smile. "Thank you. OK, you can call me Nessa if...you..want-"

The girl had moved on, this time to the scarecrow. She did her Mexican wave again and he was turned into a man too, who was more hot than anyone the girl had seen before. The girl gave the most ear-splitting fangirly squeal and started babbling.

"Oh my Oz!" she shrieked. "I didn't know you were this hot! I mean, I...oh, Fiyero!" she smiled. "Can I kiss you? Please? Just on the cheek? I know you're with Elphaba, but please?" she begged.

Fiyero seemed to appreciate her adoration, but didn't seem too happy with the request. Elphaba, now known to be the green woman, looked even less happy.

The girl sensed their hesitation and sighed. "It's OK, I won't if you REALLY don't want me to." she said before practically skipping over to Elphaba and the blonde. "Oh my Oz!" she cried again. "I always dreamed of meeting you, Elphaba, and now I have! And Glinda!"-here she looked at the blonde.- "You are totally awesome."

"Hang on." Elphaba cut in, glaring at the girl. "One moment. Where ARE we?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, I promise." said the girl. "Just give me a moment to be fangirly." with that, she went to the last two people. This time, she frowned at them. First the man. "Hi, Wizard." she said. "Don't say hi back, I don't really like you." Her frown became a scowl as she turned to the woman. "You're lucky I show any respect, Madame Morrible." she said. "I don't think I'll bother wasting any time on you."

She turned to everyone in the room. "Well, welcome." she said, smiling. "I know that about a billion authors have done this idea before, but I wanted to give the newcomers and the other authors a chance to ask you eight questions. So this'll be the newest Wicked Interview! My name is SideshowJazz1. My given name isn't Jasmine by the way, it's Hannah, but I'd prefer not to go by that name here. So, to my loyal readers, send in questions, dares, and tell the characters how awesome or not awesome they are. Oh, and Glinda?" she said, turning to the blonde witch.

"Yes?" Glinda said.

"Could you please give me a makeover?" SideshowJazz1 asked. "We need something to do while I wait for questions to come in, and I really need one. I want to be POPULAR, like you!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at SideshowJazz1's pun, but Glinda smiled. "OK. Well, first, you have to wear more makeup than just lip gloss and eyeliner..."

"So review and ask questions!" SideshowJazz1 reminded the authors.

**Please send in some questions and dares, guys! I don't want to have to stop writing, and I have to get over my writers block for my other stories somehow! This is SideshowJazz1, signing off!**


	2. In Which Nessa Learns To Apologize

**OK, next chapter! Yays!**

"And we're back!" SideshowJazz1 announced. She was now wearing green eyeshadow, rose hairslides, and a lot of makeup. "This is a version of a Glinda Upland makeover. Thank you very much, Glinda."

The blonde witch smiled. "Happy to help!" she said brightly.

"OK, now let's get down to business." SideshowJazz1 said. "Our first reviewer is **Shockheaded Peter's Sister**. First question is for Boq: _Has anyone told you the truth about why you were changed to a tin man, and whose fault it really was? Don't you think you owe Elphaba a big grovelling apology?"_

Boq sighed. "Look, I didn't know at the time of her thought death, so I couldn't apologize then, but fine, I will now. Oh, and yeah, I do know the truth." He glared at Nessa before speaking to her sister. "Elphaba, I truly am sorry for trying to kill you. You saved my life." A smile appeared.

"Apology accepted." was all Elphaba said.

SideshowJazz1 smiled. "One more reason to like Elphaba noted." she giggled. "Now, next question is addressed to Frex. Right!" She did her magical double-handed wave and Frex appeared next to Nessa.

"Hi." SideshowJazz1. "Oh, and so you know where you stand, like all other characters, I don't like you at all. The question is: _Has anyone told you the truth about why your eldest daughter was born green, and whose fault it really was? Don't you think you owe Elphaba a big grovelling apology? _I definitely think you do!"

Frex scowled. "No, I never did get the truth about it, and no, why should I apologize to her when she turned out to be wicked?"

SideshowJazz1 scowled back at him. "Well, I _was _going to let you answer more questions if they came, but I'll just have to ask the reviewers. Until then, go away!" And with another double wave, Frex was gone.

"Now...next question...uh, more of a comment, is to Nessa. _Nessarose... oh forget it. You're too spoiled to give anyone a big, grovelling apology even when you know you're wrong."_

Nessarose looked at the floor, ashamed of the truth.

"Nessa?" SideshowJazz1 said. "Listen, there are people that support you, and people that don't. I used to be an anti-Nessa supporter myself. Now I like you. But you have to respond."  
Nessa slowly lifted her head. "I know." she said softly. "It's just, I know how horrible I was, both to Boq and to Elphaba. I just can't find it in me to apologize most of the time. But-" A determined look came into her blue eyes. "I will now." She stood up, and walked over to Boq. "Boq, you should've been straight with me from the start. But I had no right to force you into anything, and I'm sorry." She walked further over, this time to Elphaba. "I'm really sorry about the way I treated you. As soon as you went, I missed you. I'm sorry, Fabala." she said, using the affectionate diminutive she adopted as a child, although she whispered it so no one else heard it.

Elphaba stood up and hesitantly hugged her sister. "I wasn't perfect, either, Nessa." she whispered. "I'm sorry too."

SideshowJazz1 smiled. "Aw, sisterly love!" she said. "OK, let me see...oh, this one's to me! I_f you're describing reviewers, I don't mind if you want to describe me as a cheerful old Bat - I'm a senior citizen and proud of it! _Well, I wasn't planning on it, but thanks for reviewing, and hope I get more questions and dares from you in the future!

Now, our next reviewer is **kym667103. **First question is to the Wizard: _Does Elphaba know the truth about you?"_

Elphaba answered herself. "Now I do, but I'd rather not acknowledge it. It's not like he acted like a father."

The Wizard sighed. "I wouldn't have killed you if I'd known you were my daughter. I've always longed to be a-"

SideshowJazz1 cut him off. "We _know. _You are a sentimental man, who always longed to be a father. That's why you did the best you could to treat each citizen of Oz as son or daughter...shut up, Ozcar, the musical's song about it was dull enough." Finally, she smiled and continued. "Next question. Elphaba, this one's for you: _Do you still want to be degreenified? _Oh, and I've seen this question asked before. Last time Fiyero wouldn't let her speak and answered for her. So just because I have a crush on you, Fiyero, it doesn't mean I won't use my own powers to stop you from doing that." Fiyero frowned, but didn't move.

"Not really." Elphaba admitted in answer to the question. "I mean, the reason I wanted to be degreenified was so I wasn't different and not a freak. Now what I care about is different to what it was like back then, there's no reason for me to want normal skin."

SideshowJazz1 grinned. "Green skin is awesome, and so are you. Anyway, Fiyero, you have your turn to speak. _What would you think of Elphaba being degreenified?"_

"I agree with you, SideshowJazz1." Fiyero said firmly. "Green skin is awesome, and Elphaba wouldn't be the same without it!"

"One more question in this set. Fiyero, it's yours again! _What do you love most about Elphaba physically and personality wise?" _SideshowJazz1 questioned.

"Well," began Fiyero, "Obviously I like her skin, but I'd have to say I also love her hair the most. Personality-wise...how can I choose? I love everything about her more than anything! Maybe how caring she is?"

Elphaba smiled at her partner.

"Awwww, you two are so sweet together!" squealed SideshowJazz1. "Well, that's all the questions for now! Send in more, and thanks to my reviewers. Send in some dares too! Remember-"

"How come I didn't get any questions?" Dorothy complained.

"Because no one likes you." SideshowJazz1 said matter-of factly. "I'll be back with more questions soon!"

**Well, I would like more questions and some dares too! Ask questions or I'll use my author's powers against you...nah, just kidding. But seriously, review, please.**


	3. Reviewers Doubled!

**Well, next chapter. Enjoy.**

"Hi!" SideshowJazz1 grinned to her invisible audience. This time, she was wearing a formal school uniform. She made a face at it. "Sorry about the uniform." she said. "I go to a private school and they're really strict. Everyone from Shiz was lucky because they didn't have to wear uniform. I have ever since I was seven years old. Every day." She sighed. "OK, our first set of questions is from **twilightslittleangel. **Cool name. First question is for Glinda. _What was the most stupid thing you ever did at Shiz?"_

Glinda thought for a moment. "Well...I'm not proud of a lot of things I did at the time. But after I got into the sorcery seminar and got the wand...Elphie, do you remember that time I accidentally turned our room sparkly and you had to fix it."

Elphaba smiled. "That was because you kept talking to me about your new sparkly shoes and hairband while you were trying to cast a spell. That was pretty stupid."

"That's what she thinks." Glinda explained. "And so many people looked because the door was open and they knew that it was me!"

SideshowJazz1 giggled. "The most stupid thing I've done in high school is much worse! And no, I won't say what happened." she added when some of the characters were about to speak. "Next question is for Morrible-"

"And you claimed to show respect for me!" Madame Morrible exclaimed with a scowl. "You cannot even bother to address me properly!"

"I don't want to." SideshowJazz1 answered, her expression darkening. "You don't deserve it. Anyway, the question is: _Are people born stupid, or do they have stupidness thrust upon them?" _

Morrible scowled and muttered. "Usually born stupid." She threw a pointed glance at the trio everyone else liked.

"Excuse me!" snapped SideshowJazz1, "But that question was not an excuse for you to let me know what you think about others. Number one: One of the people you looked at was Elphaba. She is very smart, and you know that! Number two: I already know what you think of Glinda, but she is not stupid, even if she is ditzy in everyday life – sorry, Glinda. Third: As much as it seems that way, Fiyero is a lot smarter than he lets on." She grinned. "And he has the best singing voice ever..." she said dreamily.

Elphaba scowled. Nessa sighed. "Oz...sorry, Earth to SideshowJazz1!"

"Hm?" SideshowJazz1. "Oh, sorry! I go that way whenever I think about someone like that. The only other boy that is adorable but taken and not real is Link from _Hairspray. _Speaking of which-" she did her Mexican wave and two _Hairspray_ characters appeared – Link and the heroine, his girlfriend, Tracy, who looked around, and asked "What just happened?"

SideshowJazz1 grinned. "Hey, guys! I'm doing a fanfiction, and I was hoping you could join us!"

"Uh...there's kind of something going on at the moment." Tracy told her. "Can we get back now?"

SideshowJazz1 frowned, but said "OK. But Link, could you please sing something? I love your voice. And Tracy, you as well?" The couple gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine, I'll let you get back to Baltimore. I guess the world did wake up and see you and Baltimore, Tracy." She did her double wave and the two disappeared. "OK, fine, next question. Oh, it's for Dorothy! "_What are your true feelings for 'Scarecrow'? (I hate calling him that..)" _I hate calling him that too! Dot?"

Dorothy scowled. "I don't like being called Dot. But anyway, well, he's with the Witch, you said-"

SideshowJazz1 immediately started screaming. "Don't ever say that word again! She's Elphaba. Say it!"

Tears leaked from Dorothy's eyes, but she managed to say "He's with Elphaba, and my true feelings don't go past friendship, but I feel betrayed!"

"Thank you." SideshowJazz1 said calmly. "Next question, Fiyero: _Care to enlighten me on what possessed you to get those pants from 'Dancing Through Life'? Was it a dare?"_

"Why do I always get these types of questions?" Fiyero complained. "It didn't seem to annoy anyone at the time. I can dance better in them!"

"You dance a lot anyway." SideshowJazz1 said. "I'm supposed to be in study right now...I wonder what my teacher would think if I started singing 'Dancing Through Life'. Fiyero, don't come to my school even if you liked work. You'd get mobbed by half the single girls. Plus me. Anyway, last question...oh, Elphaba, this is for you! _If Nessa's shoes were pink would you still want them as much as you do now?"_

Elphaba scowled. "Just because I don't like pink doesn't mean anything. I wanted something to remember Nessa by. The shoes was what was left of her." Both sisters frowned at the mention of Nessa's death, the scowls directed sumaltaneously at the people responsible, with the exception of Glinda – after all, she didn't mean to kill Nessa.

SideshowJazz1 sighed. "We've got another set of questions from **happyeverafter72. **Oh.." she did a Mexican wave and Brr appeared. "Hiya, Brr! You've got a question: _Why did you want to kill Elphie when you saved her life? Were you just too much of a coward to resist the peer pressure?"_

Brr shook his head. "No, I didn't know she'd saved me. I thought she was wicked."

SideshowJazz1 smiled kindly at him. "Well, now you know the truth. Next question. Elphaba: _How did you feel when you were Galindafied? Did you agree you looked beautiful?"_

"Well..it was mixed." Elphaba said, remembering that time. "I was happy to have a friend for the first time, but you know how I feel about pink. At the time, I didn't think I could be beautiful."

"I still think pink goes good with green!" chimed in Glinda. "Why do you hate it so much?"

"Well, I still think you're colourblind!" shot back Elphaba with a smile.

SideshowJazz1 started giggling hysterically. "I love it when you guys are like that!" she said. "Last question is for Glinda: _Why did you give the shoes to Dorothy? WHY?"_

Glinda's face clouded as she processed the question. "Well...I was angry!" she pointed out. "Plus, I was worried about her. I knew Elphie wouldn't be exactly happy with Dorothy, and nor was I, but part of it was because I truly believed it was the right thing to do."

SideshowJazz1 nodded. "We've got two more reviewers. **Shockheaded Peter's Sister **returns! Oh...Nessa and Boq, you both get hugs for your apologies! Frex doesn't because he's annoying and I'm glad I banished him from the fanfiction. Now, Fiyero...you've got a question. T_here have been so many heated discussions on Facebook about whether or not different actors played you 'properly' - personally I think every actor has their right to portray a character the way they see it. So out of all the actors who've played you on Broadway or in the West End,or even beyond that,whose performance did you like most?"_

Fiyero sighed at the question. "Well, you may know that SideshowJazz1 likes the original cast best, and I agree with her on that account."

SideshowJazz1 gave a fangirly squeal. "Awww!"

Elphaba was getting annoyed at SideshowJazz1's continued Fiyero fangirl characteristics. "Could you quit swooning over him?" she snapped.

SideshowJazz1 smiled at Elphaba. "Calm down, El, I'm not trying to steal him. I just have a major crush on him."

"Well, would you mind not calling me El?"

"Fine, _Elphaba." _SideshowJazz1 said, unruffled. "Now, our last reviewer is **wickaholic! **First question is for Elphaba and Glinda: _Who likes Gelphie?"_

Both girls glanced at each other, then Glinda spoke up. "Why would people write something like that? Neither of us like other girls like that! Elphie and I are best friends and that's all."

Elphaba nodded. "I mean, who comes up with these pairings anyway? It's bad enough having people writing about what they think happens when Fiyero and I are alone, but this? Honestly?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "Such is the joy and sometimes torture of fanfiction. I read Gelphie but I don't take it seriously. Next question...oh, neither of you said yes so that one is invalid, sorry. Ooh, this one is for the Wizard: _Would you mind if I smash 100 raw eggs over your head?"  
_The Wizard frowned. "Of course I would! Wouldn't most people?"

"Well, if you want to come in virtually and do that, you're welcome to! Just say in a review!" SideshowJazz1 said brightly. "Last question is for Dorothy. _No one likes you. How do you feel?"_

Dorothy scowled. "SideshowJazz1 already said that!" She began to cry. "Why doesn't anyone like me anyway? I'm not such a mean person! I try to be nice!"

"You killed Nessarose and tried to kill Elphaba.Well, that's all the questions." SideshowJazz1 said matter-of-factly. "Glinda, I know you already helped me with makeup and stuff, but could you now help me with clothes?"

Glinda bounced up, back to her Galinda mode. "OK!"

"Also, Elphaba, would you mind helping me with my homework?" SideshowJazz1 asked. "And by the way, I've got this great book about discrimination you can read if you want."

A small smile appeared on Elphaba's face. "What do you need help with, exactly?"

"Be back soon!" SideshowJazz1 said brightly. "Keep sending in questions!" She turned back to Elphaba. "Well, do you know how to integrate differenciated equations...?"

**Well, what I just said, please do keep sending in questions! And I would love some dares too!**


	4. Dares And I Get To Hug Fiyero

**Back again, with more questions!**

"And we're back!" SideshowJazz1 announced. Brr had disappeared and it was back to the eight characters. Elphaba looked up from the book she was reading and scowled.

"I've just got to the climax when the bomb at the shopping centre goes off!" she complained.

"You can keep reading it after I've asked the questions." SideshowJazz1 told her. "In fact, you can read when you don't need to answer the questions. Oh, by the way, thanks for the homework help. You are awesome at math!"

"Get on with it." Morrible scowled. "I'm sick of being here."

"Well, I'm sick of you!" SideshowJazz1 shot back. "I'm only keeping you here because you have questions and no one likes you either. Anyway, we have **wickaholic** first! Heads up, Wizard!"

"What?" the Wizard asked. Straightaway ten cartons of eggs were smashed over his head. SideshowJazz1 smirked.

"There's a reason why we did that, Ozcar." she grinned wickedly. "You really need to learn to do what's right, not what everyone wants and believes. Resist the temptation of being wonderful."

"It's so hard, though." The Wizard sighed.

"Tough." SideshowJazz1 answered. She did her Mexican wave, and it seemed as if the hundred raw eggs had never appeared, with only the memory of it left. "Okay, now questions...this is for everyone except Fiyero_: If you could kiss anyone except Fiyero (sorry Fiyero) who would it be?"_

Elphaba scowled. "No one. I don't two-time."

Glinda nodded. "I say no one as well. I'll have to wait until I find another boyfriend. Which probably will be in a long time, if ever."

Boq brightened up. "I'd choose you, Glinda. You know how I've felt."

"But you're tin." Glinda pointed out. "Otherwise...

"He's not tin now!" SideshowJazz1 pointed out. "Why don't you kiss?"

"Fine." Glinda sighed. She and Boq did kiss. Boq went kind of dreamy, and Glinda smiled. She whispered something to him and they went back to their places.

"Hey to all Gloq fans out there!" SideshowJazz1 called. "Okay, let's move on."

Nessa glanced around before giving her own answer. "Well, if I'd answered before, I'd have said Boq. But now...I don't know."

Dorothy shook her head. "I don't really know anyone else that I'd want to kiss. I don't have a boyfriend."  
"No one." Morrible said, scowling. "I don't want to kiss anyone."

"No one in their right mind would kiss you anyway!" SideshowJazz1 shot back. "Wizard?"

The Wizard sighed. "I'm over this. I wouldn't say anyone."

"That's kind of a disappointment." SideshowJazz1 said. "Next question is to Dorothy: _You hate me, don't you?"_

"I don't really know you." Dorothy answered. "So no, but I don't like you either. You don't like me, so I don't like you."

"Didn't you get the memo?" SideshowJazz1 said bluntly. "_No one _likes you. Not even Dodo."

"That's Toto!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"This is Wicked, so it's Dodo." SideshowJazz1 answered calmly. "Now, for the Wizard: _Who do you hate more, me or Elphaba?"_

"You, **wickaholic." **The Wizard answered. "I don't hate my daughter. I know the truth, even if I don't tell people."

SideshowJazz1 shook her head. "Liar." Suddenly she started singing an Emilie Autumn song. "_I want to earn your trust,_

_Your faith, your heart, you'll never be deceived._

_Liar, liar, liar, liar..._that's what you are, Wizard. Shout out to whoever suggested the song for a Dark Knight fanfiction called _Dance With The Devil, _and the author, if they're reading this. That's how I heard of the song. Now-" She burst into helpless giggles. "Sorry, but the question is...for Fiyero..._If you...were cloned you'd...kiss...yourself...wouldn't you?" _SideshowJazz1 kept laughing, and then sighed. "OK, OK, I've stopped. Fiyero?"

Fiyero thought this over for a moment. "Well...if it wasn't that I was in love with Elphaba, I'd kiss a female version of me. But I'm not gay, so no."

"OK." SideshowJazz1 said. "Now, Elphaba: _Who was your first boyfriend?"_

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, of course. Who else would want to go out with someone like me?"

"Wicked fanboys." SideshowJazz1 replied. "If there are any boys into Wicked out there, review and tell me! Now, onto the next reviewer; **Jamie Jazz! **First question: _Dorothy, I don't really hate you, it's OK."_

Dorothy smiled a little. "Thanks."

"I don't hate you either." SideshowJazz1 says. "I don't like you, but, shamelessly advertising my stories, I have several where you are not an antagonist. On to the next question. Elphaba, this one's for you. _You're awesome! How does it feel?"_

Elphaba smiled. "It's nice to know that. Thank you."

"I'm going to ask this next question too." SideshowJazz1 said. "It's for Fiyero. _Can I give you a hug? Please :D"_

Fiyero looked at SideshowJazz1 for a moment. "If it's a hug...OK, both of you can."

SideshowJazz1 gave one of her most fangirly squeals. "Me first, me first!" She flew at Fiyero and gave him a huge hug. "OK!" She smiled and did her Mexican wave. Another girl appeared in the room, and she did the exact same thing SideshowJazz1 had just done. "And while you're here," SideshowJazz1, "There's one more question. It doesn't really apply, as it was if the answer had been no, but it's to Elphaba. _If I can't give Fiyero a hug, can I give you a hug?"_

Elphaba frowned a little. "If you know me well enough, you'll know I'm not big on hugs, but OK."

"Me too?" SideshowJazz1 asked.

"Fine." Elphaba sighed. Both girls hugged her, but quickly. One double-handed wave and Jamie Jazz disappeared.

"OK, next reviewer!" SideshowJazz1 said brightly. "We have some dares now, first from **Shockheaded Peter's Sister. **First one is for the Wizard: _I dare you to stand up to Morrible and tell her she's a manipulative old hag. I don't think you were as much to blame as she was for everything, you were her puppet. Now let's see you cut those strings."_

The Wizard frowned. "I don't really think that, but I guess if I have to...Madame Morrible, you are a manipulative old hag."

SideshowJazz1 giggled. "That was a fun thing to hear. Next dare is for Morrible. _I dare you to wear a sweatshirt, jogging pants and no make-up for three whole days and check yourself in the mirror every hour. Bet you can't hack it! _You're gonna have to do it!" SideshowJazz1 did her double-handed wave and a mirror appeared in front of Morrible, and she was wearing the specified outfit. She screamed.

SideshowJazz1 smiled. "I'll leave that on for three days. Now...I'm sorry. There's a dare for Avaric, and he's not here. I would bring him here, but I don't know him well enough, and I haven't read the book. I'm really sorry." She sighed. "OK, now we have **twilightslittleangel, **but I now know her as Twila! Nice name. I think this is for everyone._ Team Edward or Team Jacob?_ _Of course, if they are Team Alice I totally understand..._I'm Team Alice!" SideshowJazz1 said. "Although I'm also kind of Team Renesmee too..."

Elphaba scoffed. "_Twilight? _I'm not really into that, but if I had to choose, I'd say Team Jacob. Edward's too perfect and all controlling. But I don't really like either of them."

"Team Edward!" squealed Glinda. "But I wouldn't mind being Team Alice too! She's awesome!"

"I'm not a fan of supernatural romance." Nessa said quietly. "But I'd say Team Edward."

Fiyero seemed to have a similar attitude to Elphaba. "By the way, I don't like guys, and I already have a partner. But if I had to choose a girl...oh, I don't like any of them."

Boq's eyes flickered around the group. "I'm into girls too. I'd say Team Rosalie, because she's nearly as beautiful as Glinda. But she'd never want me..."

"Superficial." SideshowJazz1 muttered under her breath.

"Team Jacob." Dorothy said. "He's cooler."

Morrible smirked as she said "Neither of them. Team Victoria, even if she died."

"You would choose that sadistic killer." SideshowJazz1 remarked. "Wizard?"

"Likewise, although there is no such thing, I'm with Laurent."

"Wow, you two picked similar characters to yourselves. Now on to the dare. Ooh..._I, the evil authoress Twilla, dare __ALL of the poor, tortured souls to dress up in complete Cosplay of their favourite Cat from Cats. I'm so mean. Extra points if you sing and dance._" SideshowJazz1 read. "We're doing _Cats _next year for the Senior School production. Uh...I know nothing about it. Everyone else is really excited, but I heard from a certain YouTube vlogger that it is overrated and doesn't tell a coherent story. I'll just have to wait and see. After all, we've already done stuff like first _Guys and Dolls _and _Fame, _then _Pirates Of Penzance, West side Story, The Music Man, Beauty and The Beast, Joseph And The Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat, _and this year we did _Jesus Christ Superstar. _Now...well, huge apology to Twilla, I know absolutely nothing about _Cats, _as I said. Well, that's all the questions and dares." SideshowJazz1 said regretfully. "Keep sending them in. Elphaba, where have you got to with the book, out of interest?"

"The Cross girl is drinking like her mom." Elphaba muttered.

"Oh."

**Well, yeah, questions and dares. Big apology for the two dares that didn't work. Kudos if you know what book I let Elphaba read.**


	5. Fiyero Fangirl Number Three

**I'm back! Enjoy!**

"We are back!" SideshowJazz1 announced. She was wearing a pitch black dressing gown. She grinned shyly. "Sorry about this. I've got study leave and couldn't be bothered to get dressed yet. Well, more questions to answer so we better get on with it. Let's start with **wickaholic! **In reference to her question to Fiyero last chapter: _Yes I was talking about a chick version of Fiyero. Just to clear that up. _We have a dare! _Everyone must get dead drunk to the point where they have slurred speech. PARTY TIME!_"

"Seriously?" Elphaba groaned. "I don't even like alcohol. I don't want to look stupid."

"I hate alcohol too." SideshowJazz1 reassured her. "But I don't have to drink it. Lucky me!" She grinned. "I'll take off hangovers for...let me see...Elphaba, of course, Glinda, Fiyero, Nessa, Boq, possibly Dorothy and the Wizard but probably not...yeah, that's it. But you guys still have to get drunk. Oh, and this reminds me of another fanfiction I read. Kudos to the author of "My Boyfriend Who Lives In Munchkinland"!"

SideshowJazz1 double-waved again and sixteen jugs of vodka appeared, two for each character. "OK, have fun!" SideshowJazz1 giggled.

"I hate this stuff." Nessa complained as she took her first sip. "Isn't there something a little less strong?"

"You'll be able to drink less of it if you drink vodka, because it's so strong." SideshowJazz1 explained. "I don't want to kill anyone with water intoxication...although if I hated Morrible a little more I'd make an exception..."

By now everyone was getting drunk and in all basic forms, they acted like they were a different person. SideshowJazz1 even asked Elphaba and Glinda to reenact the _One Short Day _number, and Elphaba, who would've usually refused, rushed into it. Even while drunk and slurring, her voice was still pretty good.

Out of everyone, it took Dorothy the shortest time to get drunk, and Fiyero the longest. But SideshowJazz1 did find it disturbing to see everyone acting strangely, and she double-waved a quarter of an hour later. Straightaway, no one was drunk, and only Morrible, the Wizard and Dorothy had hangovers.

"Everyone OK to continue the show?" SideshowJazz1 asked. The five ex-Shiz students nodded. "OK!" SideshowJazz1 said happily. "Our next reviewer is **Shockheaded Peter's Sister **again. OK..._Ahh, you made Morrible wear the jogging suit and no make-up! Thank you so much for that._ Oh, and Morrible, I'm gonna make you keep wearing it until my Economics exam on Thursday."

"What?" screeched Morrible.

SideshowJazz1 laughed at her, still reading. "_"Cats" has some nice tunes, no real plot, but it looks good, so I think you'll have fun with it. I hope the dare for the cast to dress up as the characters works. _Now I'm wishing I knew what it was about. Sorry, I won't be doing that dare." SideshowJazz1 scanned down. "Oh, this is a good dare. It's for you, Glinda!_ I dare you to swap outfits with Dorothy. You get to be a little farm girl if you're brave enough! Yes, Dorothy, you'd get to be a fairy tale princess for a while, but not if you keep squealing in that silly voice... oh, it's the only voice you've got. What a shame." _SideshowJazz1 giggled.

Glinda looked at Dorothy's check dress and sighed. "At least it's not black.

Five minutes later, Glinda and Dorothy were in each other's outfits, although SideshowJazz1 made some adjustments to Dorothy's dress so it fitted Glinda better, although she refused to do anything to Glinda's dress, so Dorothy looked like a little girl in her mom's clothes.

"Glinda, you look pretty good in that." SideshowJazz1 said. "The blue goes well with your blonde hair. Dorothy, you still look stupid."

"By the way, what's wrong with my voice?" Dorothy demanded. "I can't help it!" She started crying again.

"Don't get your stage makeup on Glinda's dress with your tears!" SideshowJazz1 demanded. Dorothy continued to cry. "I'll make you relive the Kiamo Ko scene if you don't stop!" Dorothy immediately stopped crying, terrified of the thought. She glanced at Elphaba nervously, who seemed to be enjoying the situation being played out.

"OK, dare done!" SideshowJazz1 said. One Mexican wave later and the two were back in their old clothes which had never been altered. "OK, our last reviewer is **Therealfae.** _Omg sideshowjazz1! If you like Pirates Of Penzance then well be BFFLES forever!_ Thanks! Now.._Fiyero- I deserve a hug and I sort of protest intill I get one! ( cue fake humph). _OK. Fiyero?"

Fiyero couldn't help a smile at having a third person asking for a hug. "OK." SideshowJazz1's double-wave made another girl appear. She darted over to Fiyero and threw her arms around him.

SideshowJazz1 grinned. "OK, the dare. Fiyero, this is yours too. _I dare you to name all the girls you dated BEFORE Elphaba. She better listen."_

Elphaba glared at the girl, who had finished hugging Fiyero, and folded her arms, waiting. Fiyero's eyes flickered around the group. "Um...well...I don't really remember the names of the first...uh...94...but I think the only other girl I do remember was Glinda." Glinda diverted her own gaze to the floor.

SideshowJazz1 sighed. "Player. OK, Therealfae, you can ask this."

The girl smiled and looked at Elphaba. "Elphaba- I can't think of anything for you. But can I also have a hug?" was her question.

Elphaba sighed. "Fine." Therealfae hugged Elphaba, then SideshowJazz1 did her double-wave and she disappeared. "Well, that's all the questions." SideshowJazz1 said brightly. "See you guys next time! Oh, and are Ozian economics the same as eco here? I really need help with policy...oh damn..."

**More questions, more dares, send 'em in!**


	6. Hairspray, Horror and Coffee

**I'm back! Yay!**

"Hi!" SideshowJazz1 grinned. She was now wearing her jeans again and a blue top with _Dreaming Of Romance _written on it in scarlet. "Well, the days are over, so Morrible is lucky enough to wear what she wants and look nice...oh yeah, she can't, she's always ugly. Whatever, on with the questions. I'll start with **Twilla's. **_Well,if you can't dress them up as characters from Cats...How about Rent or Legally Blonde? If not; google the musical and the cats/characters/costumes...pretty pretty pretty please? I'll stop bugging you and think of some real dares. _Damn! I don't know those musicals either. But what I will do is get them dressed up like _Hairspray _characters!" SideshowJazz1 smirked. "OK...Elphaba, you're Tracy (just use a pillow for her stomach), Glinda, you're Amber since you're blonde. Fiyero, you're Link, Nessa, you're Penny, Boq, you be Seaweed, Morrible, you should be Velma, but you're not pretty enough...screw it, just dress like her. Wizard, this is your lucky day, you get to be Corny Collins since you're the only other guy here. Dorothy...guess the only realistic part for you to look like is Inez. Oh, and also, you all have to sing a verse from one of the songs your character sings." She gave them a lesson on all the songs from the musical, plus the cut song _The New Girl In Town _and the exclusive song from the 2007 film _Ladies' Choice._

Ten minutes later, likenesses of the _Hairspray _characters stood there. Elphaba, Dorothy and Boq wore makeup, so Elphaba appeared naturally white-skinned, and the other two seemed to be black, since that was a major part of the musical.

SideshowJazz1 looked them over. "Well, who would like to sing first?"

There was a pause before Glinda, dressed in pink and white with her blonde hair twirled on top of her head, smiled and said "I'll sing first."

"Which song?"

Glinda sang a verse from _Cooties. _"_Black, white, red, green, every colour in between, dresses like a circus clown, somebody oughta hose her down, grew up in a cootie zoo, I bet her two-ton mama's got 'em too!"_

Glinda sang it perfectly and spitefully, the way Amber would have.

SideshowJazz1 clapped. She insisted Morrible went next, because she knew the woman wouldn't want to. She sang a verse of _(The Legend Of) Miss Baltimore Crabs _with a bad grace. The Wizard sang the first verse of _The Nicest Kids In Town, _which had SideshowJazz1 giggling and singing the back-ups, since it was one of her favourites. Nessa quietly sang one verse of _Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now_. Elphaba hesitantly sang a verse of _I Can Hear The Bells, _although she sang it beautifully. Both Boq and Dorothy sang their respective parts of _Run And Tell That, _with Dorothy first singing Inez's part (although her voice was completely wrong for the bouncy young girl) and then Boq sang the last verse (though he also had the wrong voice, being too shy). Finally, SideshowJazz1 requested Fiyero sing all of the movie's song _Ladies Choice. _He agreed and sang the whole thing, making SideshowJazz1 (and all of the Fiyero/Link fangirls reading this, I'm sure) swoon.

Fiyero seemed to get into the part very much, singing with near-real emotion "_Hey little girl listen to my plea_

_I come with a lifetime garuantee_

_One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three..._

_The ladies choice,_

_I'm the ladies choice..."_

Finally, SideshowJazz1 smiled and stood up. "Okay, done." She did a double-wave and everyone was back in their original clothes. "Next we have a dare from **Shockheaded Peter's Sister! **This one is for Dorothy and Fiyero! C_hange clothes. He'd look so cute as a little farm girl! Yes, Fiyero, you can have a shower afterwards. Just don't try and get poor Elphaba to go into it with you!"_

And soon, both were in the same predicament that Glinda and Dorothy were in last chapter. Dorothy still looked stupid, but Fiyero actually looked pretty good, considering that he was wearing girls' clothes. But then, how can something so trivial as clothes keep back the perfection that every Wicked fangirl is drawn to...

"Have you finished with going on about his perfection?" Madame Morrible yelled at SideshowJazz1, who was typing the happenings up as she spoke. "And stop typing what I'm saying!"

"It's what the readers want." SideshowJazz1 answered. She did one more Mexican wave and the two were back as if they'd never worn each others' clothes. "Fiyero, are you going to take the offer of a shower, cause there is a separate room." SideshowJazz1 pointed to a bathroom with a sliding door on the side. "You can lock the door."

"Well, OK." Fiyero answered.

SideshowJazz1 smiled as he left.

Elphaba glanced up from the book she'd been reading since the chapter started, the sequel to the last book she'd read. "Why does it have to be my partner?" she sighed.

"Because he's gorgeous, you're beautiful, and you're both awesome." SideshowJazz1 added. "OK, next reviewer is **WickedSuperFan! **Apparently there's been some Ipod trouble, but anyway, questions: _Morrible, I hate you and I hope you die in a ditch with the Wizard and Dorothy."_

"That isn't a question!" Madame Morrible scowled.

"You want the mirror and the jogging clothes again?" SideshowJazz1 threatened. "I can easily force you to leave them on until the end of my last exam, which is next Thursday." Morrible was silent. "OK." SideshowJazz1 grinned. "Next question is for Elphaba. _Did you ever consider not being friends with Glinda after all of the mean things she has done to you in the past?_"

Glinda's gaze went straight to the floor as her friend replied. "Well...I do think she did some mean things, but she apologized, and I did some mean things too, even if the musical casts me in a rose-tinted light. I helped break her heart, even if it was one of the best things ever to happen to me."

SideshowJazz1 smiled happily. "Check the _For Good _scene for the day they tied up the loose ends. Now, one more question: _Dorothy, why did you land your house on Nessa and ruin one of the most amazing_

_friendships in the world?_"

Dorothy scowled. "I didn't land the house on her! It was Madame Morrible that sent the twister. The house just happened to have me in it. And just for the record, the ruby slippers appeared on my feet and I couldn't get them off!"

"At what point did you try to take them off?" SideshowJazz1 pointed out. Dorothy fell silent. "Now, we have **wickaholic!**" SideshowJazz1 said happily. "There's a dare for Morrible:_ Eat a dozen raw eggs. Apparently its a good hangover cure.."_

"WHAT?" shrieked Morrible. "First the loss of makeup, now this?"

"Stop complaining and breaking my eardrums!" SideshowJazz1 ordered. "Just do it!" And she did.

SideshowJazz1 continued to read. "_That's it! I'm pashing Fiyero!" _Fiyero had finished showering by that time, and a small smile appeared on his face at that comment. Elphaba glared at him for a second.

SideshowJazz1 finished reading the dare. "_I dare everyone to play with a ouiji board. _Uh-oh...please don't let this end up like _The Exorcist..."_

Nevertheless, ouiji boards appeared in front of each character. Dorothy immediately played with hers, and five minutes later, she said in a demonic tone "I ****** ****** ****** **** hate all of you ****** *******! I'm going to kill the bitch that tried to take my-"

SideshowJazz1 did a double-wave and Dorothy was back to normal. She blinked. "What happened?"

Everyone pushed their ouiji boards away in fear. SideshowJazz1 had a peppy smile on her face. "No exorcisms today!" she said brightly. "OK, our last reviewer is **therealfae! **First question is for Elphaba: W_hat is_

_your most favorite song from Wicked? Also, what shampoo do you use to make your hair so shiny?"_

"'Defying Gravity' is my favourite song." Elphaba said immediately. "Although 'As Long As You're Mine' and 'For Good' are pretty close. My hair...um, well, I usually use Sunsilk. It's cheap, but it's quality."

"I use that too." SideshowJazz1 smiled. "But my hair isn't naturally as beautiful. _Fiyero- have you ever played pokemon, I'm just wondering..._Oh, I used to like the TV show, but I hate Ash cause he's a stupid brat. There is something on YouTube where he admits how stupid he is, though."

"Pokemon?" Fiyero said. "No, but it sounds fun. When are we gonna get more technology in Oz?"

"On to the dares." SideshowJazz1 said brightly. "Wizard, this is your one._ I dare you to throw black coffe in horrible morrible's face. Anyone who wants to can throw one too."_

A cup of black coffee appeared with everyone except Morrible. They all threw their coffee at her, cup and all. Glinda's cup broke on impact, since she'd thrown hers so hard. Morrible screamed, drenched with the brown liquid.

SideshowJazz1 continued. "Nessa, you also have a dare. Good! _I dare you to poke Elphaba 239 times_."

Nessa looked surprised, but she said "Um, OK." she began to do so, but very softly.

"OK, that's all the dares and questions." SideshowJazz1 said. "But keep sending them in! I need something to do after my last exam!"

**OK, keep the questions coming, please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Auditorium and Camping

**I'm back, with exams over! Yay!**

"Hello!" SideshowJazz1 said enthusiastically. "Um, firstly, for people who haven't found it, I really need OCs for my new story, right now called _New School. _I still need one more Year 11 and four more Year 12s before I can start. I don't mind having more than 1 OC done by people. I'm desparate!" She smiled and clicked her fingers for the first time. Immediately she and the characters were in another room, different from the usual one. They stood on a stage in front of hundreds of kids. "This is the auditorium for my school." SideshowJazz1 explained. "And to my school, these are the Wicked characters! Now onto the questions. I'll start with **Shockheaded Peter's Sister! **We have a dare for the Wizard! _I dare you to go up in your balloon again, and I dare our two witches to attack it with their wand or broomstick to make it crash... Wizard, you could find out just how Nessa felt when everything came crashing down. Not that I like Nessa, but murder is murder. Oh and Morrible has to be a passenger, please."_

The Wizard sighed and got his balloon from backstage. He and Morrible got in the basket, and floated up a distance, before Elphaba and Glinda attacked it. Both passengers screamed as the balloon ripped. SideshowJazz1 giggled as they stood up and brushed themselves off, returning to the stage.

"What's the big idea?" yelled a boy the balloon had fallen on top of as he pushed it off.

"That's revenge for intentional annoyance in assembly today!" SideshowJazz1 yelled. "I wasn't going to do anything worse than dropping heavy material on top of you!" She calmed down and smiled. "Next reviewer is **wickaholic! **_Get Fiyero out of the shower! I wanna pash him!" _SideshowJazz1 giggled and so did most of the students. "You're not alone there!_ Yay for the ouiji board! _Yeah...there's a girl in my drama group that can talk like she's possessed._ I dare the wizard to snort sherbet. Apparently it hurts..._Wizard?"

The Wizard sighed as a tube of sherbet appeared in front of him. He began to eat a bit of it. SideshowJazz1 double-waved and an especially funny Mr Bean sketch played, making everyone laugh and the Wizard snort sherbet.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, and the hall was silent again.

SideshowJazz1 grinned. "Well, next dare. _I dare dorothy to get dumped by a massive wave at the beach. (you should know what i mean. i hope.) its fun though! _Does the fact I don't get it make me REALLY innocent? Anyway.._.I dare someone to go streaking through the set of a show. I know I'm evil. _OK, someone get up and do that. I don't care who it is."

In the end, Dorothy volunteered. "Well, that was kind of a disappointment to everyone who wanted to see someone strip." SideshowJazz1 sighed. "Whatever. I think we'll have to leave the auditorium for the next one. It's from **Twilla**! _Do you think it would be acceptable if they all had to go camping, or at least move the set to some random place on a mountain in which they had to share tents, clean biffies (porta-potties)and stuff? I'd like that. _OK! So goodbye, guys!"

The group was in a camping site.

"Why don't you guys get the tents set up?" SideshowJazz1 said innocently. There were four, so everyone would have to share.

"Oh, and by the way, guys, I don't mind if you want to stick with your couples." SideshowJazz1 added. In the end, Elphaba and Fiyero did share, but the single girls, Nessarose and Glinda, also shared.

"OK!" SideshowJazz1 said. "Boq, this is for you. S_ince I'm so nice and you need some attention and love, will you be the person I keep in my locker at school?"_

Boq seemed a little surprised, but said "Um, sure."

SideshowJazz1 smiled. "I said you were cute...uh, kind of. Now, one more: _Do you like the new facebook layout? _No."

"Tech problems again." Elphaba sighed. "We don't have Facebook in Oz, so we don't know."

SideshowJazz1 sighed. "One more message, from **Therealfae! **_ Hi I'm back! Okay my first dare is for everyone. When you move the studio to the campsite, ( love that idea by the way) I dare you all to do trust exercise like they made us do at our school, when we went camping. Morrible, I do feel a little bad for all the burn marks you now have from the coffe, so here is some bandages and stuff... Fiyero, here is my stupid broken Furbie from second grade. It's white with a tan belly, and looks like a mixture of a bird, troll, and cow. If you don't know what it is, look it up before it drops on your head. In five, four, three, two,... Elphaba: I was belting out ( A.k.a. Failing) Defying __Gravity this steenbok. Just thought you would like to know. Boq: I want you also in my locker! Can you like send me a poster or something?( hollagraphs are very nice to.) I'm out. Peace! _Well, do the exercises!"

The group did, some of them grudgingly.

"Well, thank you for the bandages!" Morrible said, "But you still fail to address me properly, as Miss Jazz does."

"That's _SideshowJazz1 _to you, not Miss Jazz!" scowled SideshowJazz1. "Hey, speaking of which, does anyone know why I'm called that? I'll give you a hint, it's a tribute to my favourite character of a certain cartoon. Whoever gets it gets a free hug from the Wicked character of your choice!"

"Thanks a lot!" snapped Elphaba.

"I'm desperate for attention, if you must know." SideshowJazz1 told her. "Anyway, Fiyero?"  
"A Furbie?" Fiyero said. "Oh yeah, that thing you had when you were six or seven?"

"I didn't know you knew that!" SideshowJazz1 exclaimed. "I don't know whether I should slap you or swoon because you were spying on me. Just kidding. Oh, and Furbies are evil so GET OUT THE WAY!"

Fiyero ran for it, just before the Furbie got him."

"Well, it's nice to know you were singing my theme song, I guess..." said Elphaba uncertainly.

"Another locker?" Boq said. "OK, but since when was I the pin-up boy in Oz?"

SideshowJazz1 giggled. "Oh, sorry I took so long, everyone. So for now, send in a few more questions. Bye!"

**Yeah, sorry about delaying this. I kept putting it off. For now, send in questions, and, yes, just say why you think I call myself SideshowJazz1 and you will get the hug I offered!**


	8. Glindafied Late Party

**OK, well I guess I'll just hand it over to my written counterpart!**

"And we're back!" SideshowJazz1 announced brightly. She had her hair cut short so it looked similar to Victoria Beckham's hair, back when she was Posh Spice. "Firstly, this is regarding an earlier review mentioning _Legally Blonde. _I don't think I'll do it, but Glinda, if they did a remake of the film, you'd be perfect for the role of Elle." Glinda smiled.

"OK, now for the hugs for people who guessed where I got my pen name. The free hug from any character goes to...**Liesie**! OK, so next time you review, just say which character you want to get the hug from and you can come into the fic! Now, message to our other new reviewer, **CharlotteandRashka, **you don't need to message me to ask questions, just review! OK, now, I'll do that first. _ Okay, first, this is Charlotte, not Rashka, and I just have to say, you are awesome Fiyero! Like, as awesome as awesome gets! Truly sorry, Elphaba."_

Fiyero grinned at hearing from another fangirl. "Thanks."

SideshowJazz1 smiled and said "Fiyero, you know why you get all these comments and hugs, right? Because most Wicked fans are girls! _OK, Elphaba, you have a question. Would you mind if I hugged you? You're like, my hero! =)"_

Elphaba sighed in annoyance. "OK, if you want."

SideshowJazz1 tried unsucessfully to click her fingers, sighed and clapped. "The double-wave is getting tiring." she explained.

Another girl appeared in front of Elphaba. She gave her a quick hug and then smiled. SideshowJazz1 grinned back. "Hey, Charlotte, right? I hope to see you again in this fic!" One more clap and she was gone.

"OK," SidshowJazz1 said. "We'll go on with **Liesie! **First one's for you, Glinda. _ I'm going as Glinda the Good to a church costume party. Do you have any Galindafied words or phrases with which I can pepper my speech while passing out candy to the kids? It would be wondiferous."_

Glinda smiled. "Well, I see you have one...sort of. There's also 'hideouous', 'rejoicify',...if it has a 'fy' at the end, it's probably something I'd say!"

SideshowJazz1 grinned. "Hey, Morrible, this one's yours._ I don't have a question, dare, or death threat for you, but I do want you to know that I blame you entirely for the 1939 Wizard of Oz film. You are the reason that Elphaba is widely regarded as the most nefarious movie villain of all time."_

Morrible scowled, but didn't say anything.

SideshowJazz1 laughed. "That scowl'll give you frown lines...oh, too late. Now, next one..._Nobody hates you, Dorothy. Here, have some Halloween candy. Also, get Dodo fixed. We don't need more yorkies in the world."_

"It's Toto!" Dorothy cried. "But thanks for not hating me."

"Why did you call your dog that anyway?" asked SideshowJazz1. "Now say thank you for the candy."

"I'm not allowed candy." Dorothy said.

"Oz." sighed SideshowJazz1. "Just take it."

Dorothy obeyed, picking up a Butterfinger bar. She bit into it. "I love it!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

SideshowJazz1's smile appeared again. "Now to unveil my pen name's secret." she said. "**Liesie **got it when saying:_ I agree, Sideshow Bob is great, if a tad homicidal. _The Sideshow is from my favourite Simpsons character. He's got it all; misunderstood, insane, mistreated...he's more tragic than most, even beating out the tragic stories of both Thropp sisters." Neither of the two women responded.

"OK, onto the next reviewer!" SideshowJazz1 announced. "This one is **Twilla, **back, cool! _Boq, Boq, you are the new pin up boy o' Oz since Fiyero's sort of taken...pity...oh well."_

"If that earlier chapter kiss meant anything it might not be for much longer." Boq said hopefully.

SideshowJazz1 shook her head. "Boq, you're not with Glinda. Get used to it. I'd have given up ages ago and settled for Nessa, if I were you. Now it's too late. How do you feel, knowing you let her die alone?" At that point, SideshowJazz1 couldn't help singing "_Alone and loveless here, just the girl in the mirror, just her and me, the Wicked Witch of the East...we deserve each other." _She gave a tiny smile. "Well, I missed my singing lesson to get my last six credits for Photography on Friday, so I'll just settle for this...although the song I've been practising is actually the Hairspray song 'Good Morning Baltimore'."

Nessarose sighed, thinking of her tragic tale with Boq. "Go on." she said.

"Oh, yeah." SideshowJazz1 said. "Everyone: _If you got to have any 21st century technology, what would it be?"_

"Ipods." Elphaba began. "Music helps when loneliness is all around. I got lonely when I wasn't helping Animals all those years!" she pointed out.

"Cellphones!" Glinda spoke up brightly. "Keeping in touch with people is really important, plus I could get Internet."

"Um...Gameboys and computers." Fiyero said. "So-"

"Pokemon?" said SideshowJazz1. "You'd be better off watching the TV show and rooting for Team Rocket, because they're a little more intelligent than Ash, at least."

"Whatever."

"OK, onto the next question." SideshowJazz1 said. She giggled and read out "_Morrible; I 'pologise in advance. Wear a unitard for the remainder of your time. DO IT YOU WITCH! (replace the w with a b)." _SideshowJazz1 clapped and Morrible was in a unitard. She was horrified.

"First the jogging suit, now this...thing?" she exclaimed.

"We're all enjoying your humiliation." SideshowJazz1 remarked. She turned to the Shiz students. "Right?" All of them nodded with smiles. "Now, let me see...Fiyero, this question is for you! _Fiyero; How do you feel, become the 2nd most lovable Wicked character?"_

Fiyero had to smile at this. "Considering, pretty good. Especially since I thought it was Glinda before this time."

Glinda looked disappointed, and SideshowJazz1 smiled at her. "C'mon, Glin, we all love you as well. And one of the reviewers gave me a dare I can't fulfill...but I'll do what I can, and you're gonna love it! Now..._All of you poor, tortured souls, I would really like to know if you can knit, sew, or have some really secret feminine hobby. _I don't...nothing feminine, anyway...I've said too much."

The rest of the characters didn't look like they were going to answer the question anytime soon. "OK, fine. We'll move on to **therealfae!" **SideshowJazz1 said brightly. "_Heehee...evil Furbies...Sideshowjazz1, I have a dare for you! I dare you to update this on October 30. Apparently then it's Wicked Day! And I dare all of you to celebrate the Glinda way! You all must preform ALL the Glinda-like festive activities, and Glinda have complete control over how to plan it, where it's at, and the dress code. Elphie, even if she explodes pink glitter on you, you MUST WEAR IT! Also, I the genius am have created Ozbook, a Facebook for Oz! GENIUS! All reveiwers Sideshowjazz1 wants at the party are allowed! Dare for the Wizard, look up what steenbok means. POSSIBLY SEE YOU THERE! _I've been studying so hard that I couldn't update at the right time, but in honour of the dare, all of my reviewers of my _Wicked _stories are invited! Glinda?"

"OK!" Glinda said in her most bubbly tone. "Pink glitter...thanks for the idea! We have to have everything pink. Oh, since it's in this world, let's rent the biggest club in Vegas, and before, I'll give everyone amazifying makeovers!"

_Two hours later..._

All the girl reviewers and likeable female characters were in pink glittery costumes, except for Elphaba, who had been allowed to wear black, although Glinda had insisted on her wearing pink shoes and glitter on her (stylishly cut) dress. Most people were dancing, and Fiyero had had fangirls asking for just one dance, pleading even. He'd obliged them for a bit, but then ignored most of them and went to stay with Elphaba, who didn't want to dance, and was still insecure about dancing in front of the reviewers.

Finally, after hours of fun, SideshowJazz1 clapped and everyone was back as they were before. "OK, now we have **Shockheaded Peter's Sister! **_Boq... here's a dare for you. I want you to sing some Heavy Metal. Because that's what you are now, isn't it? If you won't sing I'm going to ask our glorious author if she'll make Dorothy chase you with a can opener. _Sure. OK, Boq...sing!"

Boq sighed, and began, but then stopped. "I don't know the words, and I really don't want to." SideshowJazz1 clapped her hands and Boq was back to tin.

SideshowJazz1 grinned in an evil way. "Dot, here's the can opener. Go for it." Dorothy had to run after Boq with a tin opener, but SideshowJazz1 soon clapped again and Boq was in his human form. She smiled.

"OK, one more message..._This is as enjoyable as it was when it started, and it's not easy to keep a_

_comedy series going. Lovely stuff. _Aw, thank you! OK, now, the next message is from someone new, **OneWickedWitch. **_First off, please throw a bucket of ice water on dorothy. _Who would like to do the honors?"

It was Nessa who glanced at Dorothy and said quietly 'I will." A bucket of water appeared next to her and she tipped it onto Dorothy, making the little girl scream.

"Oh, stop it, you'll be dry next chapter." SideshowJazz1 said. "And you won't get pneumonia in this fic!" She smiled sweetly. "Dorothy, you also have a question._ How does it feel to know most people hate you? _Don't cry!"

Dorothy's teeth were chattering, but she managed to answer "I d-d-don't l-like it."

SideshowJazz1 rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I think we wanted something more interesting. Whatever. _Wizard: How did you ever become a "wonderful" wizard? You don't seem that wonderful to me..."_

The Wizard sighed. "Only because I'm from this world and floated down to Oz. Gossip spread, and everyone thought I was a Wizard in no time."

"Finally," SideshowJazz1 said "_Elphaba: why are you so awesome?"_

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Does that have an answer?"

SideshowJazz1 grinned. "Elphaba, just take the compliment. We have one more reviewer! Another new one, called **EpicFail! **Just a message: _amazing chapter. i love this fanfic, and can't stop laughing at any part. They_

_are well written and i love the reactions to the quesions. (P.S I wouldn't mind breaking100 raw eggs over the wizards head). _Well, that's everything! Sorry for the long time it took to update, I'll be faster after November. My exams will be over! In the meantime, keep reading, and keep smiling. Peace out!"

**Sorry for the long wait! Seriously, I will keep updating.**


	9. Only Three Reviewers? I'm Hurt

**Here I am! Again, sorry. Exams...**

"Hey!" exclaimed SideshowJazz1. She smiled at everyone. This time it looked a bit forced, and she seemed tired. "Sorry, I'm wiped out after three exams. The English and Media Studies called for five essays and one long-answer booklet altogether, and the Maths meant five booklets of equations, and I'm still going to have two History essays and five long-answer booklets of Economics. Anyway, onto the questions! First, we have **CharlotteandRashka! **_Hey! Sorry about messaging you, didn't know to review, I'm new to this site. First I have a question from Rashka. She would like to ask all of the characters what their favorite color is, hers is purple. My fav color is turquoise, if anyone cares. _Mine is either purple, blue or green. Everyone else?"

"Black." Elphaba said.

"Pink!" Glinda said. "But green is closely second, followed by silver."

"...Blue." Fiyero said, after a long pause.

"Me too." Boq said.

"Red." Nessa answered.

"Uh...white, maybe." the Wizard decided.

"Gold." Morrible chose.

Dorothy thought for a long time before replying "All colours of the _rainbow."_

SideshowJazz1 gave a sigh. "Dorothy, you just disregarded the message of your movie, which is kind of funny in the _Wicked _universe. Whatever. Let's continue. _I have a comment for the wizard : I was looking at a picture of you in my book during lunch the other day and I realized you look freakishlynlike my guidance counselor. It freaked me out. A lot. Um, that's all right now, there might be more later on though... _I can't wait!"

The Wizard looked puzzled. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "It's an observation. Anyway, next up, **therealfae**! _ Heyopp! I WAS SCARED YOU DIED SIDESHOWJAZZ1! I actually had a dream where you shutdown your account, and I started yelling, and my friend came over andhushed me with a muffler, and we were in a strange version of Russia and China_

_and Japan! I WAS WORRIED! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! _Um...OK. Sorry, again. But I really want to pass Level 2, and I'm so close already! At least, I NEED more credits to pass English. At least that one's over. _Anyways: Ginda,Tap dance on the stairs of the National Monument (USA) wearing all black. My tap teacher's friend did it once and got arrested." _SideshowJazz1 clapped and they were on the stairs. Glinda was wearing pink tap shoes. SideshowJazz1 was suddenly holding a wireless CD player, and the song "I Don't Need Anything But You" from _Annie _started playing.

"As hard as that song is, tap dance!" SideshowJazz1 said. Glinda did it, although a little awkwardly.

People started staring, not just at Glinda, but the whole cast.

"Oh!" called one girl. "The cast of _Wicked_? Can I get your autographs? Please?"

SideshowJazz1 smiled happily. "Why not?" Everyone signed something. "Guess we better get back, anyway." SideshowJazz1 said, clapping. They were now in her room. "I thought we could have a better atmosphere here." she explained. There were chairs everywhere. SideshowJazz1 herself flopped on her bed. "Next we have a question. Fiyero, it's yours. _When is the wedding? If you don't know when, pick a date now!"_

"Like we'll have many people at it." Elphaba muttered, but she answered for him. "It's probably going to be next month."

"I have got to come to that!" SideshowJazz1 said. "OK...I better relay this one, cause it's for Doctor Dillamond, who isn't here. _ I dare you to be a sub for my history class! It's so slow paced..._I know, I know, I've got a History exam Thursday. My torture will finally be over at the end of the month! OK, one more reviewer...that's kind of a downer that there was only three this time. Again, we have **Shockheaded Peter's Sister. **_First of all Sideshow Jazz, I have to be severe with you. Much as I love this fic your exams come first. So away with the apologies, and just update when you can, right. _OK, I know. I get that all the time from everyone except the kids at school. Let's see...oh, this is for you, Boq! _Boq, just do yourself a favour. Study Fiyero for a while and see why he's_

_adorable even as a scarecrow. Because under all that "I'm so cool" pose, he's a sweetheart. You are what we'd call a Mardy A*** here in the North of England ("Mardy" means sulky.)"_

"What?" Boq exclaimed. "I'm not sulky! I just-"

"Quit whining." SideshowJazz1 ordered. "The reviewers don't want to hear that. As much as I like you at all, you could cut down on that. I was nice enough to let you be human in this fic, so shut up! Anyway, oh, Fiyero, you have another request! _Fiyero, be nice to a senior citizen. Please give me a cuddle."_

Fiyero complied, as usual. Next SideshowJazz1 giggled when she read the next bit. "_Dorothy, be nice to everybody. Go away. Take Morrible and that fool of a wizard with you. Oh... wait, who would we have to laugh at? You can stay if Sideshow Jazz says you can. _Well, since we need someone to abuse, we'll have to keep them. We can't hurt anyone else in most cases. Boq and Nessa, sometimes, but they're not the usual victims. By the way, if **3Mindy3 **is reading this, can I totally steal your idea with the Nessarose scoreboard and see how many people, including me, have demanded hugs from Fiyero? Let's see, so far there has been...5! OK, to continue..._Glinda, thanks for that wonderful party, loved all the pink glitter (never tooold for pink glitter at parties!)"_

Glinda smiled brightly. "Most definitely not!" She glanced around SideshowJazz1's bedroom. "Hey, why is it the only pink thing you have is this mirror's border?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "My sister got me that ages ago. My favourite colour used to be pink, but now it's not. Well, that's everything! By the way, if anyone is a fan of horror films from the 80s, I strongly suggest checking out the "_Nightmare On Elm Street_" archive. In the M files I found a question thing, which included requests. I got my DVD case signed!" She smiled. "And don't forget about this fic! Questions, questions, questions! And don't forget, I'm now keeping count of how many people ask Fiyero for hugs!"

**Well, yeah, don't forget to ask more questions! I'll update again after my exams, I promise!**


	10. Illness Near Christmas

**Next chapter, coming up!**

"Wow, I can't believe the amount of reviewers!" SideshowJazz1 exclaimed. She and the characters were in a deserted playground, and it was very sunny. SideshowJazz1 herself was on a swing. Dorothy was cross legged on the ground. Nessa was stretched out on a wooden platform, out of her wheelchair for once, and all the other characters were in various places around.

"OK, let's start with **Shockheaded Peter's Sister, **my only reviewer for every single chapter!" SideshowJazz1 beamed. "_Great stuff, but only three reviewers? Blah! Morrible, do something useful for once in your miserable life. Cast a spell to wake up those reviewers! This fic is a treat and deserves RESPECT!"_

Morrible, who was stuck hanging on a fireman's pole, scowled. "The sooner this fic is over, the better." she snapped back.

SideshowJazz1 scowled back at her. "I think you should pay a visit to one of my non-Wicked fics!" she exclaimed. "You can go to my finished story, _Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages. _I'll even be nice enough to let you go through everything Abby goes through. She dies." SideshowJazz1 chuckled at the last line. "OK..._CharlotteandRashka, purple is the loveliest colour ever. Glinda, don't be upset. I like pink next best. I like silver too - when it's not metal and clumsy and calling itself Boq."_

Boq had been sitting on the swing bridge. He sighed when hearing this, but didn't say anything.

SideshowJazz1 scanned down the message. "_Fiyero, my hug was lovely. Thank you."_

Fiyero, who was carefully perched on a tyre swing, grinned, but didn't say anything. SideshowJazz1 continued. "_And last but not least, Dorothy, my dear, this old bat has a treat for you. I'm going to take you to a theme park. I'm not letting you have anything to hold on to on all the scary rides. Then you'll be all those colours of the rainbow that you like so much." _Dorothy stared at the ground, tears spilling from her eyes.

"_Sideshow Jazz, please keep writing. I'll always review." _SideshowJazz1 finished with a smile. "OK, next up we have **therealfae! **_I soooooooo call bridesmaid for the wedding! Or flower girl...Fiyero, you need a bachelor party! Boq is the planner, and has complete power over the party stuffs. Elphie, you don't HAVE to have one, but you can spend all day in the world's biggest library with any girl of your choice! (makes pouty eyes) Glinda, I dare you to take a tango class with the Wizard as a partner. Peace, love, and Flying Monkeys! _OK, Boq?"

Boq glanced around before saying "How would I plan a party? Fine, OK. Party in Los Angeles, rent Universal Studios from 7pm to 7am. Add alcohol."

SideshowJazz1 sighed. "Damn, I'm a girl, so I can't come. I wanted to go on the Simpsons Ride again...and again. The last time I was at Universal, I felt sick all day and couldn't eat anything. Ooh, I've got something. If anyone at the bachelor party falls asleep, they have to sleep at the motel set from _Psycho. _Bonus points if there's actors there! Two words: Shower scene. Elphaba? Choice of girl? You can choose one of the reviewers as well."

Elphaba, who was at the top of a slide, thought for a moment, then smiled at her sister. "Nessa, do you want to come?"

Nessa smiled back. "OK."

"I thought most people had forgotten about Nessa being here, actually." SideshowJazz1 said. "She's usually so quiet here."

"I can push myself forward if you want." Nessa teased the author.

SideshowJazz1 began to answer, but suddenly, it started pouring with rain and she screamed, then glared at the person responsible. "Morrible, this is _my _fic. I'd use my author's powers, but I don't feel great, anyway." SideshowJazz1 did look a little faint, and her scowl was devoid of energy. "Fine, we'll move inside. Tango class is in my room, got the instructor there already."

After five minutes, the Wizard and Glinda had reluctantly tangoed, and Glinda especially tore herself away to perch herself on SideshowJazz1's dresser. SideshowJazz1 herself was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her strength hadn't improved in the minutes in between the rain starting and now. "OK." she muttered. "We have one question from **someone123. **_For Elphaba: Why didn't you tell Glinda you were still alive? I love you two being best friends!"_

Elphaba gave a sigh. "It's because she'd want to clear my name and everyone would turn on her if she tried. Don't forget that I'm still a legend in the history of villainy."

"You're also my role model." SideshowJazz1 said weakly, managing a smile. "Next up is **OneWickedWitch. **_First off, I have a question for everybody! What is your favorite holiday? _It's nearly Christmas, by the way, yay! I think this is from Earth holidays._"_

"Labour Day." Elphaba answered. "It doesn't have to be a big-time celebration."

"Boxing Day, because there are awesome sales!" exclaimed Glinda.

"New Years' Eve, because it's an excuse to party!" Fiyero said.

"Easter Sunday, because it's a good holiday." Nessa said quietly. "Plus I like chocolate!" she added with a smile.

"Christmas, because I like presents!" Dorothy said happily.

"Anniversary Day." Boq decided. "I get to do whatever I want."

"Halloween." decided Madame Morrible. "I see a lot of people dressed up as me at that time." SideshowJazz1 giggled, although she was still pale.

The Wizard sighed. "I honestly don't know. I can't keep count of all of them."

SideshowJazz1 was still looking unwell, but she smiled all the same. "We've got another thing to add to the score! _Second, I want a hug from Fiyero!" _The score went up to 6, as SideshowJazz1 clapped, and **OneWickedWitch **appeared, and received her hug.

SideshowJazz1 sighed. "OK, I know I've got a bunch more questions to answer, but so as not to keep you in suspense, they'll be in the next chapter. Thanks, and see you next time!"

**I truly am sorry. Don't worry, I'm OK at the moment, my written counterpart has just been sick with writers' block!**


	11. Long Gaps

**Hi! I'm back!**

"Hi!" SideshowJazz1 said, grinning. "I'm sorry about all the long gaps in updates, but can't help it, I'm afraid. We'll start with **therealfae's **questions._We need some Nessa loving in here! I dare everybody to do whatever __Nessa tells them to do for the entire chappie. Doctor Dilliamond, I dare you to step on Horriable Morriable's face. WITH YOUR FEET! There, just gave some love to some slightly forgotten characters. SHOW THEM SOME LOVE PEOPLE!__ "_

Nessa smiled to herself. "I can have some fun with this. SideshowJazz1, mind getting me a glass of water?"

"Morrible, you can get your face trampled elsewhere." SideshowJazz1 said, clapping, then sending her away, before running to get Nessa's water, taking the dare. Once she got back, she got Morrible back, whose face looked more wrinkled than normal and bruised. SideshowJazz1 had to giggle.

"OK. Next up is **musicalvampirelove. **_Okay, I have a question for Galinda and Elphaba. Or, better, take it as a__  
__dare: You two are going to change your bodies, okay? So Elphaba is within Galinda's body and the other way around. And please tell me what this feels like... And NO, Elphie, you HAVE to wear Galinda's clothes! And she will wear yours!_This is going to be so fun!" SideshowJazz1 clapped.

"I have to wear black?" Glinda, who was in Elphaba's body, shrieked. "It feels humiliating, that's how it feels, making me dress like that."

"My sentiments exactly." added Elphaba, who was in Glinda's body. "It's really disturbing to see myself talking like Glinda and I'm not used to looking liket this."

"You can go back to your own bodies after this chapter." SideshowJazz1 told them. "Next message is from **BookWorm0001. **_Alright, dare for...Boq! Kiss Glinda on the cheek! Yeah, silly but I want to see the reaction on her face. Nessa, I dare you to give Dorothy a hug! I'm feeling evil right now, so Elphaba, throw whatever object you want at the Wizard! You also have to hold Toto...Dodo for ten minutes without hurting anyone or anything! Also, can I hug Fiyero? He's awesome! I'm a pretty serious girl, so I wont be a squealing fangirl if that lifts your spirits. Elphaba, don't worry I'm not about to steal your Yero._Well, Boq, that means you have to kiss Glinda in Elphaba's body."

Boq looked a little scared, but did it. Glinda giggled in an embarrassed way and said "Just don't do that again."

Nessa gave Dorothy the hug she was meant to, but than smiled sweetly at her and said "Leave the room for ten minutes so I don't have to look at you. Remember the dare?"

Dorothy scowled, but did it, passing Toto to Elphaba in Glinda's body. Elphaba patiently held him until it was time for Dorothy to come back in, at which point Elphaba threw SideshowJazz1's book of Beatles songs at the Wizard.

The Fiyero hug-request went up to 7, and the hug was received.

SideshowJazz1 smiled happily. "Cool! Next we have **Twilla! **_I dunno. I forgot to review. Sorry. Oh wait-maybe I did review. I better go check._I can't remember, but it doesn't matter. The first dare is for Fiyero. _Anywhoo...I dare Fiyero to pole dance. I'm in a loopy mood. DO IT!"_

Elphaba scowled. "Seriously? First the hugs, now a pole dance? What's next, prostitution?"

"If you prefer I'll bring Twilla in and get everyone else but you and her to leave." SideshowJazz1 offered.

Elphaba sighed. "Fine. But don't make it take over ten minutes."

SideshowJazz1 grinned and clapped to bring Twilla in, then walked out with the other six members of the cast. All they could hear was squeals and giggles until the pole dance was over and everyone was back in their normal positions and Twilla was gone.

"Let me see..." SideshowJazz1 said. "OK, next is a bacon eating contest for everyone!"

Twenty minutes later, the whole cast felt sick and they'd all eaten the same amount. Half the cast had asked whether the bacon was Pig or pig, to which SideshowJazz1 reminded them that Animals didn't exist in her world.

"Next up!" she said. "Oh, Nessa, you have a question. _How do you feel about cocaine?"_

Nessa thought for a moment, then answered "It really needs to be destroyed. What is with taking drugs anyway?"

SideshowJazz1 nodded. "The next question is from **ComingAndGoingByBubble!" **Glinda looked half sad and half happy, remembering the catfight when Elphaba said that, but pleased that someone would pay tribute to her.

"The question is for Elphaba!" SideshowJazz1 announced. "_W__hat do you think of Halloween and do you__  
__ever see people being dressed up as you? I myself am guilty of said fact. _I had homework last Halloween, but I had a Nessa outfit. I don't like facepaint, but if I didn't mind it, I would've dressed in black and painted my face green too!"

"I don't know whether that is flattering or insulting, to be honest." Elphaba replied. "Halloween pays tribute to horrifying things."

"It depends on the person." SideshowJazz1 said. "Your fans would have done it because they respect and admire you. You're actually one of my role models, along with Tracy from _Hairspray."_

Elphaba had to smile at that. "Well, thanks.

SideshowJazz1 moved on. "Next, we have **Shockheaded Peter's Sister **back!_ First of all, glad you're all right, Sideshow Jazz, and hope you have a wonderful holiday season. _It was pretty good, actually. _Nice images in that last fic, from the joy of Morrible hanging on the fireman's pole to the lush image of Fiyero perched on a tyre swing. _It was better than it sounds, actually! _I liked the reasons why the cast chose their favourite holidays. Any holiday is good for me, because it's time off work and I'm lazy! Enjoyed therealfae's request to be a bridesmaid at the wedding... Morrible could be a Maid Of Horror. Please can I sneak in a Christmas Dare? Nessa, I'd like you to dress up like a fifties rock n' roll chick and sing "I want Boq around the clock all night!" _SideshowJazz1 giggled and said "Nessa, sing it! Oh, and dress up like one of the Pink Ladies from _Grease _to sing it!"_  
_Soon, Nessa was quietly singing the song, looking like a very shy Pink. SideshowJazz1 clapped when she finished. "Our next reviewer is **Twicked**! There's just one question, and it's for you, Elphaba! _If you had to choose between wearing pink for the rest of this story, or having to sit in the wizards lap for the rest for the story, which would you choose?"_

Elphaba deliberated. "Wearing pink." she decided. The Wizard didn't react.

"And yes, dares are cool!" SideshowJazz1 said cheerfully. "Our next reviewer is **Charlotte and Rashka! **Charlotte has three questions, two dares and a comment. Well, the comment is the usual praise – thank you, thank you very much." SideshowJazz1 giggled and mimed taking praise. The first question is for Elphaba._Elphaba, can I come to your wedding? Pretty pretty pretty please with a cheesecake on top?_Can I come too?"

Elphaba sighed. "All these fangirls...OK, you can come."

SideshowJazz1 jumped up and down childishly. "The next question is for everyone_! __What are you guys' favourite bands? I have about a thousand favourite bands..."_

"I like mainly solo singers, like Katy Perry and Pink!" Glinda exclaimed. "I mean, come on – even the names are pretty! Taylor Swift is probably my overall favourite, though."

Elphaba reluctantly muttered "Solos, yeah. Avril Lavigne. Her old stuff is really good, like "Complicated" and "Freak Out", and also "Take Me Away", although I despise the lyrics to "What The Hell" and "Smile". "When You're Gone" is OK."

Nessa surprised everyone when she said "I actually kind of liked the old Spice Girls songs."

"Me too!" cried Dorothy. "It is the 2000s, so I'm not a little 1939 girl any more, so I can like 90s music, right?"

"Cascada." Boq said quietly. "The lead singer is so beautiful. She looks just like Glinda, in fact..."

"I don't like music." scowled Madame Morrible. "It's just a combination of sounds."

"Killjoy." SideshowJazz1 scowled back.

"I like some of the old bands." the Wizard said. "Like those 70s boy bands."

Fiyero was last. He looked a little bit reluctant, but he finally muttered "I like Atomic Kitten." The reaction was immediate, as everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"One more question for everyone!" SideshowJazz1 called. "_Do you peoples like cheesecake? I have a somewhat unhealthy obsession with it... don't judge me._I can't eat cheesecake, I'm supposed to be cutting down on calories."

"That's why I won't eat it!" Glinda exclaimed. Pretty much everyone else agreed that cheesecake was good, though they wouldn't obsess over it.

"OK, Charlotte also has sent dares!" SideshowJazz1 reminded the cast. "The first dare is for you, Wizard!_I dare the wizard to eat 7 whole cheesecakes at once! (I've done it before,so, yes, it is actually possible)."_

The Wizard did it, but felt pretty sick afterwards. SideshowJazz1 cruelly didn't bother to acknowledge it and continued on to the next dare. "It's for everyone!_ I dare all of you to run around Wal-mart shouting random songs. __My friend and I did that once... we got kicked out of Wal-mart..._We don't have Wal-Mart in this country, but we have K-Mart, so we'll go to the one in St Lukes, since I've been doing a course in Western Springs nearby. Listen, you all have to sing one particular song from _Avenue Q, _just to make it harder. What will it be?"

Elphaba chose "I Wish I Could Go Back To College" and Glinda decided on "Mix Tape". Nessa and Boq ended up choosing the same song- "There's A Fine, Fine Line". Dorothy cluelessly chose "Special", making SideshowJazz1 laugh hysterically, since the song was basically seduction. Fiyero decided to sing "Schadenfraude", since it was, of course, kind of funny. The Wizard decided on "It Sucks To Be Me", being self-pitying. Morrible was less prone to this, even though everyone hated her, and refused to choose. So SideshowJazz1 chose for her, and made her sing "You Can Be As Loud As The Hell You Want".

Everyone was kicked out except Nessa, because she kept singing quietly and no one could hear her.

"I'll keep the praise to myself, but thank you, Char!" SideshowJazz1 said. "Our next reviewer is **Twilla!** Oh wait, she already reviewed. Oh, whatever, anyway, she has a question. _Okay, there is a guy I like, and my friends say he likes me back. Should I ask him out myself, or wait 'till he does it?"_

"I'd wait for more information and hear it from him first." Elphaba suggested.

"It's your one chance." Fiyero pointed out. "I think you should ask him out."

"A guy should be the one to ask a girl out!" Glinda argued. "I think talking to him is OK, but wait for him to ask the question."

The other characters said nothing. SideshowJazz1 still seemed happy enough. "We have one more reviewer! Oh, this is so tiring. I think I'll stop with this fanfic soon. Our reviewer is **BookWorm! **We've got messages to all the characters_. Okay, Dorothy as an answer to why everyone hates you, it's because you're in a Wicked fix sweetheart. I don't hate you, I don't adore you, but I like you. You didn't mean to kill any of the Thropps. Elphaba, you're totally awesome and I give you a bucket of water to throw at Dorothy if you wish. Glinda, where did you hide the Gimmerie? Also, please return it to Elphaba. Madame Morrible,be glad you're a teacher like my mom or I would call you Horrible Morrible, you are mean and cruel, but you're a strong woman. Here's a gold sticker. Fiyero, you rock, and I ask you to kiss Elphaba for as long as she let's you. Wizard, you annoy me, and because I prefer the book, I consider you much more evil than Elphie. Still, cool disguises. Nessarose, sorry you died, I like you and support you. Here's a ruby sticker. Boq, nothing to say to you except you're sweet for crushing on Glinda for so long, but it hurt Nessa, please ask for forgiveness. Elphaba, your opinion on the people who play you on Broadway? Virtual stickers to all in their favorite colors! Yes, even Madame Morrible, the Wizard, and Dorothy!"_

There were thank-yous and exclamations everywhere. Fiyero did the long kiss asked for, and it lasted for about two whole minutes before they broke away for air. SideshowJazz1 was looking enviously at Elphaba when it ended, but she quickly continued "I'm really sorry about the delay, but I had a load of reviewers, as you can tell. I hope to see all the reviewers soon! Bye!

**There! I hope that makes up for the wait! You can keep reviewing, but I probably will end the fanfic soon.**


	12. No More Questions  Another One Of These

**Here I am! Don't worry, I'm not dead, but I seriously cannot take another question.**

"Hey!" grinned SideshowJazz1. "I'm here and so are the other characters." This time, she and the characters were standing in a darkened theatre backstage. "We're on the set of my very short fanfiction, _Nightmare In Reality, _where a girl has a nightmare, which should really attack her, but is actually in her mind." She smiled at the characters. " I'll start with **musicalvampirelove's **questions. _Ohhh Elphie and Glinda, I'm sorry for making you change bodies... Okay, not really. I'm more sorry for me in case you ever get me... Do you think you could forgive me someday? (Btw, thank's for doing it indeed xD) Oh, and Elphaba, would you mind if I dress up as you in the "Popular" scene for carnival?"_

"I don't mind now." Glinda smiled, back to her old self. "I forgive you."

"Me too." Elphaba said, more reluctantly. "No, I won't mind if you dress up like me, but I can't imagine anyone else wanting to look like that, due to everyone else's reactions."

"What?" Glinda exclaimed. "I think you looked good."

SideshowJazz1 smiled a little bit. "OK, we have a message from **Shockheaded Peter's Sister! **_Great update, and so many great dares. We don't have a Wal-Mart in the UK, sadly, so I shall seriously think about speed-waddling - too old to run - round our local supermarket singing Aqua's "Dr Jones" - not because it's a great song, but it would torture a lot of shoppers! Bookworm, I see your point about Dorothy so I'm going to let her enjoy her 90's songs... as long as she keeps her gob shut and sings them in her head. Boq kissing Elphaba in Glinda's body... brilliant idea! Also love watching Fiyero snogging Elphaba... some of those "As Long as You're Mine" clips are heavenly to watch. No dares today, all the other reviewers have come up with the best ideas, I shall just stand back in admiration this time. This fic will be missed but it's better to go out on a high knowing you've done a brilliant job, and I'll enjoy the last chapters." _SideshowJazz1 frowned suddenly. "I'm sorry, but this will be the penultimate chapter. It's been fun, but it's just taking too long to update. Don't worry, I'll do something special at the end. OK, next up is **ToscaThropp. **_I think I wanna shake things up. Can I get a hug from Boq?"_

SideshowJazz1 clicked her fingers and the reviewer appeared in the room.

"Boq?" SideshowJazz1 said. The temporarily human munchkin got up and hugged the reviewer shyly.

SideshowJazz1 looked at the rest of the papers she held. She smiled. "You are pretty lucky, Boq. You've still got comments and questions, so I can't turn you back until they're over. Aren't you lucky? Now, I've got a very special request from **Obviously Entei, **except she would prefer to be called Tosca. _Can I join the Fanfiction or at least a chapter? Please? Don't worry, I'll pay the proper admission fee, and I'm not a fan girl. Thanks! Oh and if I can, just call me Tosca. It's not my real name but that's what I'd like to go by, okay? Keep on rockin'!"_

SideshowJazz1 sighed and looked out at the invisible audience. "I'm really sorry. I haven't updated in forever because I'm so busy. I've done some of the questions, but I warn you, don't give me any more. I will do the last chapter, eventually. Tosca, you can come in when I next find time to update."

There was one more thing SideshowJazz1 had to say. "Also, to **DinerGirl, **I'm sending Boq to you right now. Payment is unecessary. OK, reviewers. No more questions here, OK? But I'm thinking of setting up one of these things for my OCs, or one of my stories. That means I could have Roxanne and Slappy from the Goosebumps story "Slave To Passion", Lucy and the _Emperor's New Groove _cast from 'I'm Not Engaged', or Katie, Jack, Abby and the other kids from the _Lord of The Flies_ 'Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages' and 'Island Nights'. Or there's also Princess Nancy and the _Shrek 1_ and 2 cast from 'Every Princess Has A Secret'. Tell me which one you prefer and I'll put that up. I will answer the rest of your questions, but no more for this, please! But you could review!"

**I am serious. I'm so sorry, but this story is just getting to be a strain. I will answer the questions already here, but no others after this is up. But do tell me which of the ones with my OC I will prefer. 'Slave To Passion' was my most popular, but depending on what you all think, I'll make a question thing for that fanfiction.**


End file.
